Payback Goes Both Ways
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: Naruto vows to get revenge on Sasuke for Hinata and his noisy "bumps". Sequel to Things That Go Bump Into The Night. //SasuHina\\-//Short and Scandalous\\


thanks to all the last reviews, i conjured up this :3

now, if you didn't read Things That Go Bump Into The Night, you'll kind of be lost...i think -shrugs-

wasn't planning on doing this. i think sequels aren't as good as the originals

but you decide :)

Pair(s) — SasuHina n.n

Words —802 or so X3

Rating — M — Reason: still has a big or bigger reference to sex p.p

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke said annoyed.

I shook my head with a devilish smirk.

An aggravated sigh left his mouth. He extended his hand out to me. "Give me the tape."

"This is payback!" I yelled. "I asked you to stop being so loud!"

He folded his arms with a scoff. "We weren't—"

"Don't fucking lie with me!"

Sasuke put both hands in his pockets. "You won't do anything."

"Pst! What makes you think I wouldn't?"

A sly smirk appeared. "Because Hinata would never forgive you."

I furrowed my brow looking away. I didn't want Hinata to hate me. All I wanted was some sleep! "Well," I began and looked back at him. "She would hate you...for not stopping me."

His smirk dropped.

I grinned with triumph. "Yeah! She'll dump your ass in a heartbeat!"

Sasuke scowled. "Fuck you," he hissed and stomped out of the room.

**-**

"Sasuke," Hinata giggled as he planted soft kisses on her neck. "Sasuke, stop."

I watched them from the kitchen with disgust. Gross. I picked up my soda and walked back into the living with a huge, fake smile. "Hey guys!"

Hinata's eyes widened at my presence as she pushed Sasuke off of her with all the strength she had. He let out a long exhale full of displeasure while rolling his eyes. Payback bitch! She smiled nervously with a blush at me. "Hi Naruto."

I smiled at her and sat down in the chair closest to the TV. Revenge is great. I looked at Sasuke when he got up. "Where are you going Sasuke," I asked with a suspicious eye.

He just ignored me. Dickhead. "Hinata," he started and grabbed her hand. "Let's go upstairs."

"Umm, okay." She looked at me and smiled.

I returned her smile with a sour one as I watched them leave. I grabbed the remote and began to turn up the TV until I heard the two lovebirds upstairs start talking.

"Sasuke, wait..."

"What's wrong?"

Silence. I smirk.

"What about Naruto—"

"He doesn't care. And he can't even hear us."

I frowned. Not this again. If I hear another "BAM!" from them, I'll puke. But at least he was doing it earlier than usual. I think Hinata actually isn't spending the night this time. All I have to do is turn the volume up on the television and watch the rest of the football game. Half-time just ended. That should be long enough!

Two hours later...

"Oh, Sasuke!"

I stare forward at the black screen. The game's over. No shows are on. They should be over! Finished! I think this is worst than all the other times. I'm starting to get tired and I have to go to work tomorrow. This is some bullshit.

I go upstairs to go to bed. Or at least get in my bed so when they finish I can go straight to sleep. They get louder and louder with each step I take. I hope Sasuke knows I'm going to expose his ass now. Does he know what I went through to tape him!

**_(Last week...)_**

_I quickly hid under the bed so he wouldn't catch me. The last time I was in Sasuke's room without permission, I almost got stabbed._

"_Where's Naruto?" I cock my eyebrow. What the hell is Hinata doing here? I feel her sit on the bed._

_I hear the door shut and watch feet walk over to her. Sasuke with his stupid black and blue chucks. I wanted those! "Why?" he asks with callous._

"_Well, his birthday is—"_

"_I thought you came here for me."_

_She giggles and says, "I did."_

_My eyes widened when I feel more pressure added to the bed. No!_

_I hear them kiss. "Naruto's not here so..."_

_Noo!_

_He kisses her again and I hear the sound of unzipping. "You can be as loud as you want."_

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

I quickly push away the memories from my head. That was terrible. I'm getting tired of hearing them fuck! Well, it's going to end soon. I start marching to my room but stop at Sasuke's door. I turn to his closed door but I can't here anything. Did they stop?

"Aahhhh! Sasuke! More!"

What the? I smirk and quickly open the door yelling, "Ha..."

My devious smirk drops when nobody's in his room. His bed is still made up and everything. But that means...my eyes grow when I look down the hallway and see the light in **my** bedroom on!

"Mmmm! Sasuke! I'm! I'm coming!!"

I run down to my room. He wouldn't! I quickly enter my room and my eyes almost pop out of my head as my mouth drops.

She yells with her eyes shut tight, "SASUKE!!"

My lips start to tremble. Tear began to run down my face as I whisper to myself, "My favorite sheets."

Orange with fox prints.

* * *

i think it's safe to say that Naruto's life sucks XD

damn! Sasuke and Hinata like to get their groove on! take a break! sheesh!

thanks again :p

Favorite Part: _flashback_ Xp


End file.
